closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Rede Manchete (Brazil)
Background: Rede Manchete was a Brazilian television network. Rede Manchete was a replacement for the Rede Tupi (the first TV station in South America which shut down in 1980 due to government issues) station of Rio de Janeiro, while the station of São Paulo was replaced by SBT (formerly as TVS) in 1981. It closed down in May 10, 1999 due to bankruptcy, and it was replaced by RedeTV!. 1st Logo: (1983-1993) Nicknames: "Manchete M II", "Gold M", "Gold Manchete M" Logo: On a dark background, we see constellation roads top and bottom, with a little light in the center, including shooting stars. Suddenly seconds later, a lot of stars appear coming at us. After the stars disappear, we see another star flying up at the top left, with the Rede Manchete logo doing the same thing at the top right. After that, we then see the outlined logo zoom up from the center, along with many more logos flying around. We then see a bunch of lasers shooting through every part of the logo, exploding afterwards, filling the logo. The logo then shrinks a little and positions to the top, with the text "REDE MANCHETE" forming. FX/SFX: The animation of the logo, which is reminiscent of the First Choice logo. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks nothing more than okay for the time, and the music also sounds like it comes from the disco era. Music/Sounds: A bombastic synth theme, and lasers, an explosion sound, and people singing the station's name at the end. Availability: Again, extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The darkness, music, sudden appearance, and sudden explosion may scare more than a few. However, this is a favorite among the Brazilian television community. 2nd Logo (1983-1987) Nicknames: "Manchete M II", "Silver M", "Close Encounters of the Manchete Kind" Logo: On a moving lime water background, we see the stylized letter M made out of silver balls and sticks, zoom out from the bottom, along with the text "REDE MANCHETE". Trivia: Close Encounters of the Third Kind was the first movie ever to be aired at Rede Manchete (exactly 3 hours later their first broadcast in June 5, 1983). FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Live-action that looks lower-budget. It seems evident that this is a placeholder. Music/Sounds: A 5-note motif from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, due to the darkness and weird-looking background. 3rd Logo: (1986-1987) Logo: Set on a dark blue background, we zoom out into a close up of five balls turning it's space. Then they rotate 90 degrees, which from the 4 yellow lines appear above it to form an /\/\. No name whatsoever is on the logo. FX/SFX: The animation, such in bad CGI. Cheesy Factor: The animation is very fast, more faster than the other logos which overused the speed! Also, said thing is too choppy, mainly due to the quality of the logo. Music/Sounds:A whoosh, and then a set of ascending synth notes with people singing the company's name. Availability: Yet again, extinct, and seen after spots of their programs. Scare Factor: Low to high. The fast animation may incomodate you, but otherwise it's harmless. 4th Logo (1987-1988) Logo: We see a few gold balls moving around on a blue background. These form the Manchete /\/\. The /\/\ moves to it side and copies itself four times. "REDE MANCHETE" flies in from the bottom. Variant: A variant saw the "REDE MANCHETE" text being replaced with "4 ANOS" (wiping in), to commemorate Manchete's fourth anniversary. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation of the logo(s), the wiping of the text. This appears to be three-dimensional animation, but it seems unconvincing. The text appearing is also "cheap"... Music/Sounds: A synthesized whoosh to begin with, followed by an abridged version of the theme from the last logo. Availability: Extinct. Seen after spots of their programs. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden appearance might frighten a few. 5th Logo (1988) Logo: On a black background, we see some kind of thin and very tick squares (which are obviously platinum though) moving from left to right. A red laser beam line draws over it, and when it's finished drawing, the logo then freezeframes and then the Manchete logo from the time appears zooming in to the left into the background, left from the line. FX/SFX: The laser beam and line animation, the M zooming in. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A brief rendition of the second logo's music, accompanied with a bombastic low-bass ending. Availability: Extinct. It was a post-spot ID. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the sudden freeze frame and cut, but otherwise you may consider this as a favourite. The Rest TBA. Plim-Plim Variant (1992) Logo: On a black background, we see a close up of a silver ball with three rainbow-colored rings moving in psychedelicly into the ball with some sparkles superceeding it. It then zooms out to us very quickly, and then the ball gets cracked and the rings dissapear with it's circle signature, which forms the Manchete logo from the time. It then zooms out to us and we fade to black. FX/SFX: The fast animation, which is a product of the 90's. Cheesy Factor: The animation is overall psychedelic for the logo and the M just appears. Music/Sounds: A bombastic synth fanfare with some "ple-ple" ascending synth notes, with segues into a psychedelic-some dreamy ditty. Availability: Long since extinct. Scare Factor: High, the overall nature of the logo may not sit well with some along with the music, but otherwise it's the same reason for all logos Manchete has. Category:Brazil